Losing My Mind For You
by Aacura
Summary: Tala discovers a way to rescue the Blitzkreig boys from Biovolt, but at what cost? Contains yaoi, so no flames please. COMPLETE! 4 chapters! Sequel coming soon!
1. Escape

****_So, yeh, it's been a damn while since I've done any stories, or updates for that matter, but this is a fanfic I wrote aaaaaaaaages ago and finally had the time to write up XD Here's chapter 1. I hope people like it ^^ it's sort of TalaxBryan but reflects more on the friendship of the Blitzkreig boys. DOES CONTAIN YAOI, SO NO FLAMES PLEASE!_

**Losing My Mind For You**

**Chapter 1 – Escape**

It was dark outside. Night had fallen across Japan, making those who were still awake in the autumn evening to switch on their lights and keep warm indoors. Bryan, Spencer and Ian sat in the living room of their flat, laughing at the nonsense shown on the tv. The flat was provided by the BBA for the Blitzkreig boys. It was their home; an escape from their pasts in Russia.

Tweaking their blades, their icy masks failed to drop, but compared to the way they used to scowl, you could tell that now they were happy. Content and at peace would be best to describe them. Well, almost all of them.

Bryan turned his head to look over the couch he sat on. Down the hallway and past five doors, there was a sliding door to the balcony. A red head blader stood, leaning against the railings, his back to his team mates. Tala was deep in thought, staring across the lit up city and watching absent mindedly as ant sized humans scurried back to their homes.

Yes, they were free. Free from the Abbey and Boris' clutches. After the third world tournament in which Tyson had won, Boris recaptured and punished his team. Tala could remember vividly the torture they endured, far more extreme than any other they had received before that. There was nothing but pain to the point where they thought they were going to die. It was all Tala could think about right now.

**FLASHBACK**

The Abbey was cold and damp. Blades spun in the dishes and the occasional 'student' dropped into the trap door if they lost a match. It was so routine that no one batted an eyelid. Such a distraction would only cost them their own match.

"You know what will happen next time you lose, Tala." Boris observed the Blitzkreig boys from a platform above them. Tala had paired off with Bryan while Spencer paired with Ian. A more extreme version of punishment was savoured for the team, other than their fellow 'classmates'. No trap door would open for them for peaceful death. Each would receive extreme levels of torture. Knowing this, the four took in turns to lose, sharing the pain and relief from a break of it. It was obvious that pairing up these four, two would lose each time. The sick bastard just wanted an excuse to hurt them.

Tala looked up at Brian. It was Brian's turn to lose. They would keep up a decent battle to make their losses look coincidental, until one tired, then the agreed outcome would take place. Brian was concentrating on their battle. If he had looked up, he would have seen the defeated look in Tala's eyes. Willing his blade to move in line of Bryan's attack, Wolborg spun out of the dish and landed at the red head's feet.

There was complete silence in the room. Even Spencer and Ian looked up to see what was going on. Tala knelt and picked up his blade. He couldn't bring himself to look up and see the fear swimming in Bryan's eyes. He knew it was there, so why not spare himself the heartache from seeing it? Boris smirked and gripped the railings he leant against. "I'll see you in my quarters, Tala." Tala nodded and turned, walking out of the training hall. His team stared at his retreating back, scared beyond belief. Had their captain finally snapped and given up?

Tala waited in Boris' room for two hours. In that time, he could hear the screams coming from Ian in a room further down the hall. He wasn't surprised. It was Ian's turn to lose against Spencer, but it still hurt to hear a friend in such pain. By the sounds of it, he had been whipped at least fifty times. Ten more than last time.

The door finally opened, and Tala stood to attention beside the oak desk. Boris sauntered in, a great smirk on his face as he circled the red head. "You have me surprised, Tala. I didn't expect the captain to fall. This time." Tala remained silent while Boris got closer, leaning in to his left ear. "Do you remember our little conversation yesterday? The one we had while you bled so beautifully? I said further losses would not be tolerated, and that I would literally 'screw' that little bit of information in to you, should you fail to obey again." He smirked and licked the outer shell of Tala's ear before pulling away. "Clearly you were not listening. Now. Strip."

Tala refused to look the man in the eyes. Slipping off his white jacket, he subpressed a shudder as he saw his teacher lick his lips. Tugging on the hem of his navy shirt, he lifted it up and over his head, dropping the fabric to the floor before ceasing any further attempts of removing his clothes. Boris chuckled. "Hn. You would prefer that I do the rest?" Boris walked towards the boy.

Snapping his eyes up to his teacher, Tala glared coldly.

"Go fuck yourself." Drawing back a fist, Tala punched Boris square in the face with such force that his goggles smashed. Blinded momentarily and crying in pain, Tala took this advantage and beat the ever loving shit out of him. Punching, kicking, basically attacking any and all areas he knew that hurt. The desire to kill was immense, but Tala held back from taking the monster's life. Being a murderer was never a life goal he wished to achieve.

With Boris unconscious, Tala ripped the master key from his belt and opened a drawer in the oak desk. Typing in a code he had seen Boris enter multiple times, a computer lifted from a secret compartment in the desk. He tapped away hurriedly before storming out of the room with his clothes and down the hallway. The security cameras had been deactivated. Phase one of his plan was complete.

Reaching Spencer's room first, Tala used the master key to unlock and spring inside. "Get up! Now!" Spencer was startled by the sudden orders but did as he was told. Ian's room was next door and Tala unlocked that. "Get Ian. Carry him and follow!" Spencer was still confused but obeyed as Tala ran to Bryan's room that was on the floor below. Skidding outside the door, he unlocked it with haste and scurried inside. "Get up, Bryan! Move it!" Bryan sat up on his bed, surprised.

"Tala? What the fuck?"

Tala stormed over to the bed and wretched the taller boy off the pitiful excuse of a mattress.

"I said move it, damn it! Move it or get left behind!"

Bryan found his feet and followed his captain out of the room. Spencer ran up to them, carrying Ian on his back.

"Where are we going?" Bryan ran after the red head. The four of them pelted down the hallways, climbing higher and higher with each set of stairs they came to.

"As far away from this Abbey as possible!"

Sprinting outside, it was then a set of alarms blared through the grounds and search lights lit up the entire court yard they ran through. Spotted, security in the form of dozens chased them towards the locked gate. "Jump over it! Now!"

Tala and Bryan leapt over the high gate, avoiding the spikes and barbed wire gracefully. Spencer threw Ian over and Bryan caught him, before Spencer made his own way over the obstacle. Placing Ian back on Spencer's back, they took off once more, fleeing down the roads of an extremely cold Russia. Sure they were used to the weather, but the icy air still had a harsh bite to it. But the weather was the least of their concerns right now. They had to escape from their followers.

"Tala! Where are we going?" Bryan panted, continuing with the questions.

"The airport! Now get!" Tala also panted, the cold air filling his lungs painfully.

It took a good few hours, but eventually, they arrived at the airport. The warm building was filled with people, so they kept to the sides. They had to stay out of sight. One Beyblade fan, and their where abouts would cause an uproar. "Stay here."

Tala left his team in a shadowed corner, while he 'borrowed' a long coat from the back of a chair. Slipping it on and turning the collar up to hide his face, he approached the check in desk. The team watched their captain as he retrieved a few pieces of paper from his pocket and gave them to the overly cheery lady behind the desk. Her smile fell. Picking up the phone, she talked to someone on the other end for a few minutes before printing out four tickets. Tala nodded and took the bits of paper before heading back to his team and leading them in to a private lounge. It was once there, and secluded from any other people, that the questions poured out.

"What's going on?"

"What's gotten in to you?"

"Where are we going?"

"SHUT UP!" Tala glared at each of his team mates, shaking.

"Tala..." Bryan looked down at his slightly shorter captain, confusion and panic in his eyes. Tala saw this and sighed, motioning for the others to sit down. They did.

"Just... don't ask anymore... 'till we get there... please..." Tala looked to the floor.

"... where are we going?" Bryan figured their captain could answer that much, right?

"... Japan." Tala walked to the window and watched the snow fall. The others looked at each other, not even bothering to hide their worry.

It was not long before the Russian team were led on to the run way. Ian had been cleaned up in the bathroom and was now able to walk by himself. The small plane before them bore the BBA logo on the tail, springing more questions in to the minds of Bryan, Spencer and Ian.

"Hang on. Is Mr Dickenson giving us this ride?" Ian queeried. Sat in their seats and buckled in, Ian was sat next to Spencer while Bryan sat next to Tala.

"Yeah, he is." Tala answered. Tiredness evident in his voice.

"Tala..." The red head turned his head to Spencer. "Does this mean... we're free?" The three looked at their captain, unable to hide the hope in their eyes.

"Yeah, Spence... it means you're free." Tala looked out of the window, unable to watch the flurry of emotions taking place amongst his team mates. He would have to tell them soon. He was able to obtain their freedom, but he would have to go back to the Abbey.

Landing in Japan, the Blitzkreig boys were hurried in to an awaiting limo. Once scrambling inside, the limo drove on towards the BBA headquarters. The silence was unnerving, and soon broken by Bryan.

"So... we're here now. Are you going to explain or what?"

Tala remained silent still. It was this silent attitude that pissed the other three off.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Tala?" Bryan seethed. " We run for our lives from the Abbey and come to Japan, and you won't tell us anything? What's up with that?"

Tala still did not speak.

"Hey! Understand this!" Bryan fought the urge to strangle his captain, " We are in Japan late at night, ran from guards, had you barging in to our rooms screaming, you messing up your beyblade and getting raped-" Bryan cut himself off. The atmosphere in the car turned cold as Tala snapped his eyes open to stare pointedly at the lilac haired boy. "Oh gods, Tala. I'm sorry. It was so obvious to us. I didn't mean-"

"I will not go in to full detail, _Bryan_." Tala spat his name, "But what went on in that room will not be discussed here. Do you understand me?"

Bryan nodded quickly. "And another thing." Tala looked at the three of them, "You should know by now that if anyone tried to fuck with me, literally or metaphorically, they will die!" The three nodded.

The limo pulled outside of the BBA headquarters. The Russians entered the building and were soon escorted in to a lift to the top floor. Knocking on a door at the end of the hallway, an old man's voice could be heard.

"Come in."

The four boys walked inside to see Mr Dickenson sitting behind a desk. The room they were in was delightfully warm, decorated in grey and black and sporting large windows. "Ah boys, have a seat." The boys declined politely, following their captain to stand on the other side of the desk.

"You understand the current predicament don't you, Mr Dickenson?" Tala got straight to the point, and Mr Dickenson's cheerful smile faded.

"I do," Mr Dickenson sighed, "But surely we could find some other way."

"All I want is the safety of my team. I can provide income for a short while if you could set up accommodation for them."

"Your money will not be needed, Tala. I will take responsibility personally for all their needs."

"Thank you."

Tala nodded his head in a small bow.

"Where did you get money from?" Spencer asked, receiving a small smirk from their captain.

"I _borrowed _it."

The three sweat dropped. Somehow, Biovolt was sure to notice a decrease in their account.

"Tala..." they were brought back to Mr. Dickenson's attention. "I can try to use my power to secure _your_ safety as well."

Tala shook his head negatively.

"That really is not necessary, sir. I have gone over this plan many a time, and believe it or not, this is the easiest. Most importantly, this is the safest for my team."

"Tala..." Mr Dickenson tried to interject.

"I know how his mind works."

"He will try to break yours."

"So be it."

The discussion between the two unnerved the remaining Blitzkreig boys.

"Tala?" Ian tugged on the red head's jacket, being too small to tap his shoulder. Tala looked down and smiled softly. Though it was a friendly gesture, the fact that their captain did it scared the other three. "Now... now can we ask what's going on?"

Tala glanced at Mr Dickenson before giving his team his full attention.

"Mr Dickenson is going to provide a home for you to live in. You will live in Japan from now on, never to return to the Abbey again." Their faces did not lift however. Bryan frowned.

"What's the catch?"

Tala looked to the floor, attempting to hide the glint of fear in his eyes, though they all saw it.

"I'll leave you boys alone." Mr Dickenson rose from his seat and left the room. The silence was horrid.

Tala was struggling to look brave. Having his head next to it, Ian could see his captain's hand shaking. He held on to it, making Tala look down.

"What's going on, Tala? Why do we get the feeling that something really bad is going to come of this?" Tala squeezed Ian's hand and looked up at Spencer and Bryan.

"I... I..." They had never heard their captain stutter before. Bryan put both of his hands on Tala's shoulders, making him look in to his eyes. "... I'm going back." Tala looked away, angry with himself for letting a lone tear slip from his left eye. Despite this, Bryan shook him.

"What do you mean you're going back?"

"Boris... he's gonna be s-seriously pissed, a-and he'll track us down." Tears fell freely from Tala's eyes. He had failed drastically from stopping them falling. "If I go back, I-I ca s-stall him. A-and even make an o-offer he can't refuse."

Bryan narrowed his eyes.

"And what's that?"

"... me... all of me."

Bryan shook him violently.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE? There is no way you are going back to that hell hole!"

"I NEED TO GO BACK!" Tala shot his head up to face Bryan, but his eyes were wet, red and puffy. This look scared Bryan, but his grip on the other's shoulder remained. Seeing Tala cry, seeing their captain, their strongest role model cry was unbalancing. "I am NOT risking your safety any more than I have already! I want you all to be happy. I want you to have a proper life! And the kids... the kids need me! They need to be freed! I need to go back to accomplish any of that!" Tala hung his head and sobbed, uncaring of his image. Ian gripped his hand tighter and stroked it with his thumb while Bryan embraced their fallen captain, allowing him to cry in to his jacket. "C-can't you unders-stand that?"

Bryan sighed heavily.

"Of course we do. And..."

"And you must be scared." Spencer finished.

"Petrified." Tala whispered. Bryan stroked his captain's hair, soothingly.

"When?" The lilac haired boy was trying to avoid choking up himself.

"Tonight."

"That's too soon! At least stay the night." Ian begged. Tala pulled away from them all, looking at the floor.

"I can't. I can't delay it any longer. I'm sorry."

"Tala..." the red head looked up at Bryan, who whispered. "Please."

Tala looked at each of his team mates. Their eyes held their desperation for their captain to stay longer. Even if it was for a little bit, who was he to deny them of that?

"One night." Tala answered. "I'll stay for one night."

They all nodded in agreement.

Mr Dickenson entered the room and Spencer stood in front of his captain, giving Tala a chance to clean himself up.

"I have arranged for a flat for you boys to live." The old man interrupted. "You may go there now if you like.

* * *

><p><em>Well? What do people think? 8D<em>

_Please R&R 3_


	2. Parting Ways

_Hey guys 8D Yeh, it's only been a short while since I put up the first chapter, but hey, i've had a pretty fab day today and my first review for this fic, and so, since i already had the second chapter written up, I decided to post it now ^^ So please enjoy 8D_

**_WARNING_**

_This chapter does contain yaoi! No likey, please leave 8D _

**Chapter 2 – Parting Ways**

Turning the key in the door, the Blitzkreig boys stepped in to their new flat. Upon entering, a kitchen with dining table could be seen to their right, while a decent sized living room was on the left with two couches, and armchair, a coffee table and a flat screen tv rest . Further along the hallway were doors undoubtably leading to the bathroom and bedrooms, while a sliding door appeared at the end, leading to the balcony. The place looked nice, but it did not match the sombre mood they boys seemed to be in.

Tala walked straight towards the balcony, preferring to be alone right now, taking small comfort in the breeze gently brushing his hair. They were all sad and seemingly grieving. Tala would be gone tomorrow, most likely forever.

It had been an hour until Bryan went to fetch their former captain. Leaving Spencer and Ian to twiddle their thumbs in the living room, Bryan stepped on to the balcony, shutting the door behind him.

"It's getting cold now. You coming inside?"

"I've dealt with worse." Tala's attitude made Bryan frown.

"Come inside Tala."

"Why? So I can watch you all squirm uncomfortably? Make you sad and- Bryan?"

Bryan had wrapped his arms around his captain's this waist from behind, haulting the depressing monologue. He buried his face in Tala's shoulder and sighed.

"I cannot deny that we will look sad or act a little different, but... it's only because we are going to miss you. So much. And we cannot show you how amazingly grateful we are."

Tala felt touched by his words, feeling his heart skip a beat. "How did you get us to escape, Tala?"

Tala sighed and rest his arms on top of his team mate's.

"He didn't rape me."

Bryan snapped his head up.

"He didn't? Thank the gods."

"But he's going to." Tala sighed. "He was going to earlier, but I kicked the shit out of him."

"He deserved it."

Tala didn't respond. The pair remained this way for a few minutes in silence before Tala shifted uncomfortably.

"I... I don't want him to take my virginity, Bry. I couldn't care less about the pain. I just don't want him to have the satisfaction of being my first."

Bryan sighed softly.

"What do you suggest?"

"An axe. To cut off his dick."

Bryan chuckled lightly. He wanted to help his friend, though he didn't think the other would appreciate a prostitute. An idea struck him, though he worried about how his captain would take to it.

"Tala..."

"Hmm?"

"If... if you wanted... we could, y'know..."

Tala's eyes widened and he turned his head to look his friend in the eyes.

"Bryan... I- I could never ask that of you."

"But Tala, you're doing so much for us. You always have. It's the least I could do, but only if you wanted to."

Tala continued to stare in to his friend's eyes, ignoring the pain forming in his neck.

"I don't know, Bry."

"Do you want him to steal your virginity?"

"Of course not!"

"Then give it to me." Bryan looked at him seriously. "And in turn, I'll give you mine. I know you're not gay, Tala, so don't think of this as gay. Think of it as a parting gift of some kind to remember a friend by."

Tala was silent for a moment before he smiled softly.

"Although I've never shown it, I've always considered you as my best friend , Bry."

Bryan smiled back and stroked his friend's cheek gently.

"So. What do you say?"

Tala felt his heart rate speed up, but his decision did not take long to make. He nodded.

"Okay."

Bryan held the other tighter before letting him go and walking back inside the flat.

"I'll get the others to go out for a while. For some privacy."

Tala nodded and watched Bryan walk in to the living room. He smiled softly. Bryan really was a good friend, though he could not help but feel nervous. He never thought of himself as gay, though in truth, he had never really found time in his life to consider being attracted to anyone, male or female. Despite that, he could not help but smirk at the fact that Boris would not be getting what he wanted. His virginity.

Walking back inside, Tala found Bryan alone in the living room. The latter turned and smiled.

"I told them to go get some take out. They should be gone for about an hour."

Tala smirked.

"You think pretty highly of yourself, ne?"

Bryan chuckled and walked over to his sarcastic captain.

"Tala. I don't want you to think of this as weird, alright?"

"I don't. I don't want you to think that either. Well you shouldn't, who else gets to say they fucked their captain?"

Bryan frowned.

"Don't say it like that."

"How else would you rather put-" Tala was silenced as Bryan bent his head and kissed the red head fully on the lips. His eyes widened in shock before slowly fluttering closed, pressing back against the light pressure. Bryan smiled softly and pulled back.

"We might as well do this properly."

Tala nodded and Bryan snaked his arms around the boy's waist, pulling their bodies closer. Tala responded by wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck. Pressing their lips against each other's, they kissed softly, tenderly. The kiss was innocent until Bryan ran his tongue along his captain's bottom lip. Taking advantage of the red head's gasp, Bryan slipped his tongue inside the boy's mouth, reaching every part of his mouth before massaging his tongue.

Taking the hint, Tala responded by swirling his own tongue around the other's, fighting for dominance, heating up their kiss. Their breathing became deep pants as Bryan felt up his captain's back and Tala buried his hands in lilac hair. Bryan snuck a hand down to Tala's ass, groping it lustfully, earning another gasp. He smirked in triumph while guiding the other in to one of the bedrooms.

Clumsilly, they fell to the bed. Bryan hovered above Tala, breaking the kiss to stare down at his panting captain. This was short lived as Bryan captured the others lips once again, resuming their passionate making out. Bryan ran his hands along the other's thighs, groping and teasing them while Tala wrapped one leg around his waist, rubbing it up and down his partner's side.

Detatching their lips, Bryan made a train of kisses along Tala's neck, stopping at the spot behind the boys ear, as his moans grew louder when Bryan's teeth and tongue came in to contact there.

The room was becoming unbearably warm. Helping each other out of their jackets and shirts, Bryan took advantage of his captian's partial nakedness. Trailing kisses down his chest, he took Tala's left nipple in to his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around the reddening bud. With each new move, Tala gasped and rose his back from the bed, forcing Bryan to practically swallow the nub. Satisfied with the hardened skin, Bryan took notice of the right nipple, gently nibbling it as his fingers rubbed the wet one. Tala was painfully hard and rubbed his clothed erection against Bryan's leg, making him smirk in triumph.

Wishing to tease the writhing boy more, Bryan ran his tongue down Tala's body, cheekily dipping it in to his navel before using his teeth to pull down the zip of his white trousers. Using both hands, Bryan removed the other's belt and popped the button. It was this action that made Tala run his hands through his friend's hair. He was becoming nervous.

Lifting his head, Bryan inspected the watery eyes that now looked at him.

"You ok?" Bryan asked softly.

"I'm fine."

Bryan nodded and pulled Tala's trousers down a little, revealing pale blue boxers. Seeing the strained muscle stretching the material, he stroked it slowly, causing a gasp to escape the captain's lips. Tala groaned and shuddered with delight, allowing such embarrassing moans to flow from his lips.

Bryan smiled at the state he was reducing his captain to and removed all remaining clothing from the red head's body. Tala flushed with embarrassment, but was soon distracted as Bryan did something completely unexpected. Dipping his head, Bryan took the smaller boy's cock in his mouth and sucked it up and down. Tala cried out loudly. Bryan raked his teeth along the hardened flesh before teasing the head with his tongue in slow swirls.

Tala felt like dying. Never had he felt anything feel so damn good! Just when he thought the height of pleasure could expand no more, Bryan took him deeply and began to hum. Tala cried out in surprise and pleasure, shaking and writhing, not knowing what to do with himself but cry out.

His release was near. Tala could feel his lower stomach twisting in ready release. Bryan seemed to sense this as he removed the organ from his mouth, earning a pitiful whine from the other. Bryan smirked and leant up to kiss his disappointed partner. "B-Bryan?"

Bryan cocked an eyebrow and smiled.

"Yeah?"

Tala flushed harder but did not break the eye contact they had.

"I n-need you. B-Bryan... now!"

Bryan nodded and smirked, kissing the fiery red head passionately while spreading his legs. Bryan positioned himself against his partner's entrance an broke the kiss.

"Tala," he whispered, "I'm not going to lie to you. This is gonna hurt like fuck, but give it a moment and it will be alright."

Tala shook his head rapidly, panting lustfully.

"I don't care. Just do it before I go insane!"

A light smirk formed on Bryans lips before he spat in his hand. Coating his own erection in spit, he soon took hold of Tala's hips and thrust in hard and fast, not stopping until he was all the way in.

The scream that sprung from Tala broke his heart, and for every tear that fell, Bryan kissed it away. Tala panted harshly while his face scrunched up in pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Bryan apologised over and over, holding the other softly, kissing his face and stroking his skin with feather light touches.

It did not take long before Tala nodded; an indication for the other to move. Taking the sign, Bryan pulled out slowly, aware of the moan of pain from his captain. Pushing in softly, he continued the gentle thrusts, speeding up slowly. It took a few thrusts before Tala arched his back off the bed, crying out as all he could see was spots of white. Bryan smirked. He had found his captain's prostate.

Positioning his hips, Bryan sped up his thrust work, making sure to hit the same spot over and over. Tala wrapped his arms around Bryan's neck, holding his tightly.

"Ah! Holy shit!" Tala gasped in between thrusts, crying out each time the bundle of nerves were pounded in to. He tangled his fingers within Bryan's hair as his desire to have the other as close as possible over whelmed him.

Bryan began to grunt as his own pleasure surfaced. He tried his best not to close his eyes, wanting to watch Tala through his pleasure, but it was nearing impossible as his brain slowly became nothing more than fuzz. "Ah! Bryan!" Tala was so vocal. "Ah! Ah! Bry- ah- an! Ah!"

Their pace quickened as Tala aided in their thrusts, pushing against Bryan as he thrust in to him. "Gods! Harder!" Bryan complied with Tala's wishes and pounded the boy in to the mattress. The room filled with squeekes from the mattress, moans, pants and skin slapping against skin.

Tala clawed at Bryan's neck, digging his nails in to the boys back, but Bryan didn't care. If anything, it turned him on all the more, making him thrust harder and faster than before. Tala saw white in the form of stars, spotting his vision to the point of blindness. He was so close. They were both so damn close!

"BRYAN!" Tala came hard, arching his back from the bed. With every muscle vibrating and spazming, he clenched around Bryan's cock, squeezing it tightly and forcing out the lilac haired boys own release.

"TALA!" Bryan thrust a few more times through his orgasm before finally collapsing on top of the other. They both panted hard, reveling in each other's body heat. Blinking a few times, Tala regained his vision and smiled softly as Bryan kissed along his neck.

"Thank you." Tala turned his head and smiled at Bryan, kissing his lips softly. Bryan also smiled.

"No problem." Bryan's smile soon lowered in to a frown as he looked away and pulled out of the other. Standing, Bryan left the room and went to shower.

Tala lay in the bed, watching the retreating back of his friend and frowned. Yes, Bryan gave him a kindness in giving him his virginity, but he couldn't help but feel hurt by that response. How could Bryan just brush him off like that? He sighed and just stayed on the bed, looking at the ceiling while waiting his turn to use the shower.

The Blitzkreig boys were all sat in the living room, each with their own selection of Chinese food. It was silent. No sounds were made except that of people eating. Ian dodged his eyes between the other three, scrambling his brain for something to say. Anything to break this awkward silence. Failing to do so, he picked up his chopsticks and attempted to pick up his noodles.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... ack!"

The noodles fell from Ian's chopsticks. He attempted again, but the result was the same. Determined to pick them up, he tried again and again, but failed each time. His efforts drew attention to him, as his frustration built. Tala, Bryan and Spencer stopped eating to watch the display. Ian was majorly pissed off at this point and decided stabbing the noodles to death would get a better result.

"... mmmm..."

Ian looked up and finally, they all burst out laughing. It was contagious, so Ian joined in. The tention was broken and they were able to enjoy their evening. Ian gave in to the use of a fork.

One by one, Bryan, Spencer and Ian fell asleep of the couches. It was early in the morning and Tala watched his friends sleep for a good hour. Finally, he got up, careful not to wake them. Walking in to the kitchen, he poured himself a glass of water and sat at the table with a notepad and pen. He wrote individual letters to each of them, saying how much he would miss them and how much they meant to him, individually as well as a team. He couldn't say goodbye to their faces. It would be far too painful, and they would undoubtably beg him to stay another night. He couldn't risk that. He had been away from the Abbey for too long.

Leaving the letters on the table, Tala stood and retrieved his jacket. There were unshed tears in his eyes as he gazed over his sleeping team mates. Gods he would miss them, but this was for the best. With a gentle, sad smile, he left the room, walking out of their lives for what was thought to be forever.

**END FLASHBACK**

Tala continued to watch the ant sized people walking through the streets of Japan. Their lives seemed so ordinary, and he envied them for that. He sighed. Remembering what had happened in the past was painful. He thought leaving his team to go back to 'hell' would be the most painful thing in his life, but it would seem fate had a different idea. What happened after he left would scar him forever.

* * *

><p>So, what do people think? 8D<p>

Please review! I like reviews! They make me happy-face 8D


	3. Broken Mind

_Yeah, i did that whole thing where I updated quickly again XD But in fairness, I did have the whole story written up YEARS ago in a notebook, it just needed typing ^^_

_Oh! And just for people to know, there are four chapters to this fic, and there is a sequel that is partially written up ^^ I hope to finish it and post it up here 8D_

_Please think of me kindly in this fic - I am not a doctor! I am just a humble man who fails in the art of doctor...ness!_

_In this fic if you see "**blah blah blah**" it means they are speaking in Russian 8D_

_Please enjoy and review after reading 8D Thank youuuuuuuuuu!_

**Chapter 3 – Broken Mind**

**FLASHBACK**

The dungeon room was cold and damp. The walls were made of stone, covered in moss and whatever insects could find their way inside. Tala longed to be a spider on the wall. Instead, he was chained to the centre, forced to stand for five whole months while the chains held his arms securely upwards, attached to the ceiling, and not once lowered. He wore a single piece of cloth around his waist, though it was dirty and stained with blood and human waste. With the chain so short, only the balls of his feet could touch the floor, surrounded by a cold puddle of water from the pipe that hung above his head. Salt water dripped from it, a droplet every two seconds. He was exhausted, but sleep was very short lived. He was whipped and electrocuted, raped daily by several men, and the line his arm administered drugs with all sorts of painful side effects. Boris had tortured him ruthlessly, demanding the location of the rest of his team, but Tala remained silent. He didn't utter a word about Japan, even when a child was brought every other day, killed before him for his silence. It was unbearable. Any day now. Tala was going to snap. Boris saw this coming and upped the torture levels, always leaving Tala alone to bathe in his pain and blood.

Five months. It took five months for anything different to happen. Tala's head was hung low in defeat, but the sudden alarms forced his consciousness to pay attention. He couldn't find the strength within him to care about the sounds of running or explosions. He had given in to his fate a long time ago.

Suddenly, the door to his cell slammed open and a group of people rushed inside.

"Tala? Tala! Wake up!" Where did he know that voice from? It sounded so familiar. Like Bryan's.

He hissed as his head was forced up. Opening his eyes, Tala saw lilac.

"... Bry...an...?" his whisper was hoarse and scratchy, but as his chains were removed, he cried out loudly. With the force of gravity, his shoulders made a sickening snap as his arms fell to his sides. Being in an upward position for so long, they had grown used to that shape, and so now protested from being lowered. Unable to bare his own weight, Tala collapsed in to Bryan's arms, a fresh set of tears streaming down his face.

Bryan wrapped a blanket around his fallen captain and knelt to the floor, holding the other close, trying his best to warm his shivering body.

"Kai, tell Spence we got him! Ian, get the rest of the kids!" Bryan gave his orders and attempted to lift Tala.

"AAARRGG!" With pressure on his freshly whipped back, Tala gave a blood curdling scream before passing out. Bryan felt his heart ripping from causing his friend so much pain, but took advantage of his unconsciousness and lifted him before running out of the room as fast as possible.

Carrying Tala bridal style, Bryan sprinted through the corridors and up several staircases. Louder explosions sounded. It had begun. They were destroying the Abbey.

Outside the gates of Biovolt Abbey, several police cars, busses and ambulances were surrounded by a large crowd. Amongst the crowd were the Bladebreakers, White Tigers, Majestics, All Stars, Mr Dickenson, Mr Tate, Judy and Tyson's grandpa. Talking amongst themselves they all ducked suddenly as a large explosion ripped through the Abbey. The building came down with a thunderous noise and a large dust cloud formed, blinding everyone from any view of the remains.

"Are they alright? Did they get out?" were the general questions asked in fright.

The cloud died down and before them, and around one thousand children ranging between the ages of four to seventeen walked towards the spectators. They were led by the Blitzkrieg boys and Kai, though Bryan continued to hold an unconscious Tala in his arms. The beyblading teams and the adults were beyond flabbergasted. How the hell did they not know about all of these kids?

The busses were loaded with the children, all being taken to various hospitals, depending on their existing wounds. Bryan walked towards the nearest ambulance and laid Tala on his side on the stretcher. Blood had seeped through the blanket, and the boy was impossibly paler than they had ever seen him. With the suns slight, they could see the extent of the damage. Cuts littered his body along with bruises and bones sticking out at sickening angles. Bryan made sure to cover his body as much as possible for decency's sake. The beyblading teams tried to crowd around, to see him, but the Russian bladers blocked any view until Tala was loaded in to the ambulance, leaving it to drive off with the sirens blaring.

"I can't believe it's finally gone." They all turned to Kai who was facing the rubble of the Abbey. Spencer, Ian and Bryan stood next to their ex-team mate and nodded.

"Thank god." Ian choked.

Before this event, the rest of the bladders would have been confused towards their reaction, but, seeing glimpses of the state of Tala's body, it would take an idiot not to think they had been through something similar.

"We'd better get to the hospital." Spencer turned serious, and the other nodded.

"Mr Dickenson." Kai turned to his legal guardian. "We need to leave. Now."

"Of course." The older man replied. "Get in, all of you."

Each team got in to their respective limos, though the Bladebreakers and Blitzkrieg boys (minus Tala) shared. Mr Dickenson got in with the sharing teams, and the vehicles raced towards the hospital that was treating Tala.

"What the hell happened in there?" Tyson was the first to break the silence.

"We blew it up, obviously." Kai smirked.

"No, I mean with Tala." Tyson's comment made the Russian bladers shift uncomfortably.

"It's personal, Tyson." Kia's answer enraged the boy.

"Hey! The guy comes out practically dead, and all you can say is it's personal?"

"It means it's none of your fucking business!" Kai glared heatedly. Tyson flinched and this made Kai sigh. "You don't want to know what happened in there. There are just some things you can't tell people."

Tyson nodded, finally respecting some form of privacy.

"He's a fighter, Tyson. He'll pull through." Spencer smiled kindly.

"**_I don't think he will this time._**" They all turned their heads towards Bryan, only noticing now that he had his head in his hands and had not moved from that position since they got in the limo. Being the only ones to understand Russian, Kai, Spencer and Ian glared angrily.

"**_And what do you mean by that exactly?_**" Kai spat.

"_**You didn't see him up close**._" Bryan lifted his head. There was fear in his eyes. "_**I think they pushed him too far this time**._"

"_Y**ou bastard! Take that back!**_" If Kai could stand, he would have.

"_**He looked broken, guys**._"

"**_And what makes you think that, 'Dr. Kutsnetzov'?_**"

Bryan looked at each of his Russian friends.

"_**His eyes were so empty. And he had a nervous twitch.**_" Bryan swallowed the lump in his throat, "_**And his pupils... one was larger than the other. It looks like he's got brain damage.**_"

"_**No...**_" Kai felt a shudder run through his spine. By the looks of the other Russians, they felt the same fear. Had Biovolt finally broken Tala?

Despite not being able to understand, Mr Dickenson could sense the fear in their voices.

"Boys? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mr. D. Nothing." Bryan went back to resting his head in his hands.

The rest of the journey was silent. Once they pulled up outside the hospital, the Blitzkrieg boys, Bladebreakers and Mr. Dickenson ran inside.

The teams waited for five hours in the waiting room. After about three, nurses became distressed by the amount of people and so asked most of them to leave. This left Spencer, Ian, Bryan, Kai and Mr. Dickenson to wait. Finally a doctor approached them.

"_**Good afternoon, I am Dr. Ketch. I have been-**_"

"I'm sorry to interrupt doctor, but I do not understand Russian. I am Tala's guardian." Mr. Dickenson interrupted. The doctor blinked, looking confused. It seemed that he did not understand English.

"_**This is Mr. Dickenson.**_" Bryan translated to the doctor, "_**He is the chairman of the BBA and is Tala Ivanov's legal guardian.**_"

"_**Ah.**_" Dr Ketch smiled. "_**Well, I hate to share personal information, but we don't have a professional translator in. With Mr. Dickenson's permission, would you be able to do so?**_"

Bryan turned to the old man.

"He can't speak English, so he's asking if it's alright for me to translate."

Mr Dickenson shifted uncomfortably.

"Bryan is Tala's best friend." Ian piped in. "He'd tell Bryan everything if he could."

"... alright." Mr. Dickenson nodded, and the three entered Dr Ketch's office.

"_**Mr. Dickenson, I'll get straight to the point.**_" Bryan translated the doctor's words. "_**Master Ivanov's condition is critical. The severe injuries he has endured has left him with heavy blood loss, broken bones, and his reflexes fail to respond.**_" Bryan narrowed his eyes, though he translated still. "_**We believe he is suffering with brain damage. It's no word of a lie that with the current evidence, we can say that he has not only been tortured physically, but mentally as well. I would say to the brink of death.**_" Bryan faltered.

"_**Death?**_"

Dr Ketch motioned for Bryan to continue translating, which he did with a shaky voice.

"_**He is currently on life support and undergoing a blood transfusion. He is stable, so visitors may see him, but I must stress that only a few be allowed. I will limit it to close family members only.**_"

"The Blitzkrieg boys are his only family." Bryan translated Mr. Dickenson's words and the doctor nodded.

Heading back in to the waiting room, Bryan looked pale. Spencer, Ian and Kai rushed up to him.

"What happened? Is Tala alright?" Ian was quick to question.

"We..." Bryan swallowed thickly. "We can see him now." The other made to make a move, but Bryan put an arm out to stop them. "He's on life support and various other machines. They say he's critical so... be careful." With nods from the others, they left for Tala's assigned room.

As the door swung open, the boys entered a dark room with a headlight shining above the bed. No one could hold back a gasp as they took in Tala's image. Sure he was cleaned up, but the red head was lying on his side, hooked up to various machines and bandaged to a point where he could be confused as a mummy.

The boys sat quietly in plastic chairs around the bed. They would not leave their fallen friend. This time, they would not let him out of their sight.

Three weeks passed, painfully slow, and Tala had not moved from his current position. That is, except for when the nurses changed his bandages. His physical injuries were healing well, but nothing could be said for his mental wellbeing until he woke up. The Russian bladders had not left his side, unless it was to shower, use the bathroom or take turns in getting food. They refused to reside in the hotel Mr. Dickenson paid for them. Sitting in plastic chairs for so long, they had hardly slept, and so, their bodies were beginning to shut down in exhaustion.

Bryan was the last to stay awake. His eyelids fluttered many a time, but if sleep ever threatened him, he just pinched his arm. Keeping his eyes open, he peered over his captain's face. Why wouldn't he wake up? Reaching a hand out, he took hold of Tala's hand and squeezed it gently. From this action, Tala's eyes began to shake a little and a soft moan could be heard.

"Tala?" Bryan shot up. His chair scraped backwards, waking the other Russians.

"What's going on?" Ian rubbed his eyes, tiredly.

"I think... I think Tala's waking up." Bryan's words caused any sleepy feelings from the others to disappear, as they too stood to attention.

Mr. Dickenson walked in, just as Tala began to move about softly.

"Sir! We think Tala's waking up!" Spencer informed. Mr. Dickenson's eyes widened.

"I shall get the doctor!" Mr. Dickenson shot out of the room, leaving the others to concentrate their attention on Tala. The red head's face was scrunched up as though he were in pain.

"Tala?" Bryan's whisper caused Tala's eyes to snap open wide. The left eye was its normal icy blue, but the other was darker, and both pupils were different sizes.

All of a sudden, Tala wrenched himself up in a sitting position and proceeded to scream as loud as his lungs could allow. Clutching his hair and bringing his knees to his chest, he tightened himself in to an upright ball as much as he could, still screaming.

The Russian bladders shot back in surprise before crowding the bed, trying to calm him. "Tala!"

The boys backed off as it seemed the closer they got, the louder Tala screamed. Dr. Ketch ran in with three nurses. Looking up, Tala saw him and the needle he held. The red head stopped screaming, but made many noises of protest while backing himself as far as possible against the wall and the back of the bed.

Eyeing the needle, the Russian bladers stood between Tala and the doctor, protecting their friend.

"_**Out of the way boys, Master Ivanov needs a sedative.**_"

"_**Not through a fucking needle he doesn't!**_" Kai shot back.

Bryan held a hand out in front of Tala, as if to indicate that the doctor would not be getting anywhere near their friend. All of a sudden, Bryan lurched towards Tala, as he had pulled the lilac haired boy's hand. They all watched the unusual behaviour silently as Tala studied Bryan's hand. After a moment, Tala relaxed and shifted closer to Bryan, leaning his head against the other's chest. Bryan instinctively wrapped his arms around Tala in a protective manner.

"Tala?" Tala moved his head, though his eyes remained focused on the bed sheets.

"_**Is he blind?**_" Spencer asked. A genuine question.

"_**No.**_" Dr Ketch put away the needle and approached Tala. Pulling out a pen, he waved it in front of Tala, but the red head shifted closer to Bryan and moaned in protest. "_**He has brain damage.**_"

"_**So he really was pushed too far this time.**_" Kai's eyes welled up.

"_**Is it permanent?**_" Ian asked and the doctor sighed.

"_**I don't know.**_"

Bryan held Tala close, allowing him to continue inspecting his hand. Kai stepped closer, but Tala flipped out again, mashing his hands against his head and whimpering in fear. Kai leapt back at the action, afraid of scaring him. Looking down at Tala, Bryan had an idea.

"Kai, come here a minute."

Kai looked at him as if he had grown an extra head.

"Are you shitting me? You saw how he reacted!"

"Trust me."

Kai blinked and hesitantly walked towards Tala again, slowly. Taking hold of Kai's wrist, Bryan held his hand slowly in front of Tala. Opening his eyes, Tala saw the hand and stared at it. Eventually, though still tense, he took hold of Kai's hand and studied it. Just like with Bryan's, Tala studied Kai's hand for a moment before relaxing. "_**I think he recognises us by our hands.**_"

One again, Kai looked at Bryan as if he had grown an extra limb.

"_**How is that possible?**_"

"_**Well think about it. He's always had to study our launches, so our hands are what he concentrates on. He must recognise us from that.**_"

"_**Everyone's hands are different.**_" Dr Ketch pitched in. "_**His brain must be focusing on more detailed things than broader things like facial features or body language.**_"

In turn, Spencer and Ian presented their hands to their captain.

Another month passed and Tala was eventually allowed to leave the hospital. However, there was a small matter of where he was going to stay that needed to be addressed.

Mr. Dickenson brought in a professional translator, so he could talk to Dr Ketch in private. Because of this, the Blitzkrieg boys and Kai waited in the private waiting room, watching out for and playing with Tala with bricks and plastic shapes.

Finally, Dr Ketch, Mr. Dickenson and a woman, presumably the translator, walked in, sitting in front of the other boys as they sat opposite them, leaving Tala to play with the toys.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked, suspicious of the serious faces the three adults held.

"We have been discussing the best place for Tala to stay." Mr. Dickenson began. "We have found a lovely place for-"

"Hang on!" Bryan stood. "We are not sending Tala to some mental hospital!"

Mr. Dickenson frowned.

"We need to send Tala some place safe. Somewhere he can be looked after twenty-four seven with the correct care and support."

"No."

"Be reasonable, Kai."

"He's not going and that's the end of-" Ian was cut short by the sound of whimpering. Tala had shuffled in to the corner and scrunched himself in to a ball, holding his hands against his head. He was scared.

"It's ok, Tala." Bryan knelt next to his captain and presented his hand, as they had learnt to do. Once accepted, Bryan wrapped his arms around Tala and rocked him gently, calming him. Looking no where in particular, Tala rest his head against Bryan's chest and clutched his shirt.

"We want him to stay with us." Spencer spoke on behalf of his team.

"I could not put such a responsibility on you boys." Mr. Dickenson sighed.

"We've looked out for each other through thick and thin while in the Abbey." Spencer argued. "We're not about to stop now, just because we're free."

Reluctantly, Mr. Dickenson agreed and arranged transport back to Japan.

The journey wasn't too bad. Tala was taken to the plane by wheelchair and avoided as much stranger contact as possible. Once in Japan, a car took them straight to their flat. Tala leant against Spencer, who guided him inside the building. They gained many stares, but people went back to their own business as soon as one of the boys shot them a glare.

Riding the lift up to their flat, Ian opened the door and they all stepped inside. Tala was put in the armchair with a few blocks to play with, while the others put their stuff in their rooms. They were home. Tala was home.

* * *

><p><strong>Aacura:<strong> *glomps Tala* I'M SORRY FOR HURTING YOUUUUU!

**Tala:** *sighs* You gave me brain damage, you horrible boy

**Aacura:** All in the love of angst! *sniffs*

**Tala:** If I die... I am sooooo going to haunt you

**Aacura:** Nuuuuuu! *flails*

**Bryan:** *sighs* Please R&R. Hopefully Tala gets better in the next chapter, though in saying that, due to Aacura's current reaction, who knows if he does?

**Tala:** *chasing after Aacura* OOOOooooooOOOOOooooo! Haaauuunting youuuuuuu!


	4. A Walk In The Park

_Woohoo! The last chapter! I mean... bawwww! Still, I hope people enjoy it 8D The same applies to **"blah blah blah"** being in Russian, oh, and when it comes to a reference to autism, the method is a scientifically proved fact but requires lots of patience. Please enjoy and review at the end 8D Thank youuuuu!_

**Chapter 4 – A Walk In The Park**

Eleven months passed, entering autumn. It was agreed that Spencer and Ian would get their own rooms, while Bryan and Tala would share, just in case there was any trouble in the night. Throughout the time passed, Spencer, Ian and Bryan like to get Tala out as much as possible. Their friend may be disabled, but that was no reason to keep him cooped up indoors all the time. They would go to the park, or during summer, they had picnics. The park was the best place to go, as it was so big, people wouldn't bother them. Bryan even took Tala to feed the ducks last week, which he seemed to enjoy.

It was another sunny day. Wanting to take advantage of the weather before it got too cold, the Blitzkrieg boys planned to go to the park again. Tala seemed to like the squirrels that scurried around, searching for nuts before their hibernation. Ian just came back from the shop, sporting two bags of food and other supplies. Stepping through the front door, he did not notice Tala standing behind it.

"Spence! Got the stuff!" He called, leaving the front door open, with no spare hand to close it. Ian rushed in to the kitchen.

Tala looked at the door in great interest before stepping out of the flat and walking towards the lift. Pressing the button, he got inside and left once on the ground floor. Not paying attention to anyone around, he walked straight out of the building.

"Give them here, he's in the shower." Bryan took the bags off Ian and placed them on the counter. "Start on the sandwiches, I'll go get Tala ready." Bryan walked in to the living room and stopped. The front door was open... The front door was open? "Tala? Tala!" He scurried around the flat in search of their captain, but he was no where to be seen. "Tala!"

"What's going on?" Spencer walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel.

"I can't find Tala, and the front door was open!"

"Shit!" Spencer, Ian and Bryan searched the flat frantically, but he was no where to be seen.

"He must have gone outside." Ian stated, horrified. The three bladers launched themselves out of the flat, down the lift and outside.

"Split up!" Bryan ordered. "Call if you find him!"

Ian ran towards the town centre, Spencer sped towards the BBA centre and Bryan raced towards the park.

It had been just over an hour since Tala had left the flat. The Bladebreakers were training in the woods just behind Tyson's house. Tala walked through the trees, watching as Ray and Tyson battled. Walking closer, Kai, who was leant against a tree a little away from them, heard the crunching of leaves and twigs. Raising his head, he saw Tala and smiled, walking up to him. The red head stopped.

"Tala? What are you doing out here?" He held out his hand and Tala inspected it. "Where are the others?" Kai looked around, but he could not see Bryan, Spencer or Ian. His smile dropped. "Why don't we sit down, hmm?" He helped Tala sit on the grass and wrapped an arm around his shoulders when Tala leant against his chest. Flipping out his phone, he called Bryan's mobile.

"Hello?" Bryan answered, sounding out of breath.

"Lost something?" Kai smirked.

"Kai! Tala's missing! The door was open and he must have... what d'ya mean lost something?"

"More specifically, some-one."

"You've found him?"

"He's right here."

"Is he ok? Is he hurt?"

"He's fine, Bry. We're in the woods behind Tyson's place."

"We'll be there in ten minutes."

"Looking forward to it." Kai smirked and hung up the phone.

"Hey Kai! Where are you?" Tyson jogged in their direction. Once spotting his captain and Tala, he smiled. "Oh hey, Tala. Long time no see." His smile fell as he gained no response. "Hello?"

"Leave him alone, Tyson." Kai did not raise his voice, but his eyes were hard.

"Well a greeting wouldn't kill the guy."

Tala sensed the tension and reached for Kai's hand, clutching it and whimpering.

"Go practice. That's an order, Tyson."

"Huh? Don't pull rank on me now. The guy won't even look at me. HELLO!" Tyson waved his hand in front of Tala's face. Tala flipped out, slamming his hands against his head, drawing his knees to his chest and screaming bloody murder. Tyson leapt back in surprise while Kai tried to calm him down. Knowing of his presence already, Tala allowed Kai to embrace him tightly, but still he screamed.

The screams alerted the rest of the Bladebreakers who ran in their direction, shocked by the current scene. Tala had dug his finger nails in to his scalp, breaking the skin, though Kai tried to break them away.

"Kai, what's going on?" Ray asked, worried.

"Just get out of here! All of you!" The bladers ignored their captain's order. Kai sighed and put his full attention on Tala. Successfully prying his hands away from his head, Kai pulled Tala close to his chest. Tala responded in clutching Kai's shirt for dear life. His screams subsided, but now he was having a panic attack. "Hey, hey. Come on. Breath, Tal'. Good. Come on." Kai rubbed the boy's back and rocked him gently. Tala soon calmed down, but became worn out from his episode, leaning heavily against the other with panted breath.

Kai stroked Tala's hair gently and continued rocking him.

"K-Kai?" Max stuttered.

"Shh."

Twigs snapped in the distance and people ran through the woods. Soon enough, Bryan, Spencer and Ian appeared, out of breath.

"Tala!" They called. Bryan knelt next to his captain and presented his hand as usual. He sighed in relief and Tala switched positions, leaning against Bryan and clutching his shirt, tiredly.

"Hey, Kai. Why was he screaming?"

Kai sighed.

"He just got scared, that's all."

"Of what?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Kai. Why was he screaming?"

Kai sighed.

"_**They don't know about him**_." Kai spoke in Russian. "_**Tyson just got a bit too close for his liking**_." Bryan nodded. "_**... I think it would be alright to tell them.**_"

"_**But what if word spreads?**_"

"_**It won't. They can be trusted**_." Bryan took a moment to think before he nodded. Sitting Tala up, he left a little room between himself and the red head. "Guys, this is Tala. He gets freaked out easily, so come one at a time, alright?" The Bladebreakers looked at each other. "Tala, this is Tyson." Kai motioned for Tyson to move forward. "Just kneel down slowly and give him your hand."

Tyson did as he was told. As he knelt down, Tala began to whine, causing Tyson to stop. "It's ok. Now give him your hand, slowly." Tyson did so.

Tala looked at the hand presented to him, but took no move to take it. This made the Russians feel uneasy. Just as Kai was about to tell Tyson to back off, Tala wrapped his fingers around the hand, held it a moment and dropped it. Acceptance. The Russians sighed in relief.

One at a time, Ray, Max and the Chief did the same.

"Hey, do you guys want to come back to my place?" Tyson smiled. "It's just around the corner." The Blitzkrieg boys nodded.

Entering the grounds of Tyson's home, Tala walked over to the pond, fascinated with the fish. Spencer stayed close to him to keep him safe. Ray stood next to Bryan while they both watched the red head.

"I've noticed that Tala doesn't look directly at anyone." Ray began.

"Yeah, well, it's part of his disability I guess." Bryan sighed. Ray watched the lilac haired teen and smiled softly.

"You all care for him so much."

"Hn. He would do the same for any of us. No. He did." Ray did not press the matter further. It was obvious to him that Bryan was referring to their time in the Abbey. Well, that's what he thought. He had no idea that Bryan was actually thinking of when Tala sacrificed himself for their safety the previous year.

"So, how did you manage to lose him?"

Bryan looked at Ray and blushed lightly.

"We left the front door open. Somehow, he knew how to operate the lift and left the apartment block."

Rei looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Like a form of autism."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, from what Kai told me, you guys take Tala to the park often. That's probably how he knew how to get out. He was used to a routine."

Bryan blinked.

"What's the point you're trying to make?"

"Well. Have you tried telling him to look you in the eyes?"

Bryan looked at the neko-jin stupidly.

"Tell him? Ray, I don't think he understands what we even say."

"Hmm. Perhaps not, but then again, who knows? All I'm saying is, it's worth a shot. Point to his eyes and then your own, then tell him to look at you."

Bryan rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know. I don't want to stress him out."

Ray shrugged his shoulders.

"Like I said, it's worth a shot. If it doesn't get the results you want, you don't have to try it again. It's been what, eleven months and he hasn't shown any signs of progress?"

Bryan looked away. He had been concerned that there was no development in Tala. He was scared that this was permanent.

"... I'll give it a try."

Rei smiled and nodded.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Pushing himself away from the beam he leant against, Bryan walked over to Tala, greeting him with the usual hand gesture. He watched the fish a little while with Tala, though when looking to his eyes, he could see the red head was not looking at the fish directly.

It was worth a shot, right? Bringing a hand up, Bryan pointed to Tala's eyes. "Tala." He pointed to his own eyes. "Look at me."

Tala turned his head towards Bryan, though his eyes continued to look in a different direction. Bryan repeated the action. "Tala. Look at me." Slowly, duo coloured eyes trailed up Bryan's torso and neck. "Tala. Look at me." The red head's eyes followed the direction of Bryan's fingers until he was looking directly in to his eyes.

Tala gasped and showed a hint of fear, but he didn't look away or make any movement.

"What did you do?" Spencer noticed the different behaviour.

"I... I don't know. But his eyes look different, ne?" Bryan answered.

"How do you mean?"

"They're the same colour."

True to Bryan's word, Spencer noticed the same colour blue in both eyes, however, they were still not the same as they used to be.

"They're both dark though."

"Hn... it's a start."

Tala looked down at the pond, staring at his reflection. There was a ringing sound and Bryan pulled out his phone. "Hello?"

For a few minutes, Bryan talked to Mr. Dickenson on the phone, his voice getting more and more irritated as the conversation progressed. Finally, he hung up and stormed over to Kai.

"Well don't you look happy." Kai smirked.

"Very funny. Look, can you do us a favour?" Bryan sighed and Kai rose a single eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Mr. D just called. Ian, Spencer and I have to drop by tomorrow to fill out a few more forms."

"It's been months now and you're still doing that shit?"

"Yeah well, if it keeps Tala in the country, let alone the flat, it's worth doing."

Kai smiled softly.

"So, what's the task at hand?"

"I don't really want to drag Tala to the BBA and back. It would be too distressing for him, so could you come over to keep an eye on him?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Bryan nodded and smiled.

Night came and the Blitzkrieg boys were back at their flat. Everyone had gone to bed and Tala was easy to put to bed that night, for once, not putting up a fight to sleep. They thought that night was going to be peaceful, but it turned out to be far from it.

Bryan slept in the same double bed as Tala, as usual, but was woken by the sound of whimpering.

"Tala?" Bryan sat up, looking down at his friend who was tossing and turning. "Hey." He shook his shoulder gently.

That small action was enough to set Tala off. He screamed the place down, however, this was different to any previous episodes or nightmares. Tala had not woken and kept clutching various parts of his body. "Fuck. Tala. Tala!"

Spencer and Ian barged in to the room, seeing Tala writhing in the bed. His screams were horrifying and sent chills down their spines. It sounded like he was in excruciating pain.

"What's going on?" Spencer had to shout to be heard.

"I don't know!" Bryan shouted back. "I think it's a nightmare!"

Tears streamed down Tala's cheeks and his movements became more violent, repeatedly almost throwing himself off the bed. Against his better judgement, Bryan pinned the boy down by his arms. "Spence, get his legs! Ian, get a cold flannel!" The two did as they were told, but as Tala was pinned to the bed, his screams became more chilling. Feeling his pulse from beneath his hand, Bryan could tell Tala's heart was beating rapidly while sweat poured down his body.

Ian came running in with a cold compress and tried to cool the red head down, but it didn't work. An idea sprung in to Bryan's mind as he bent down, careful that he didn't get head butted by the frantic boy. "Tala. It's ok." He whispered in the boy's ear. "Everything's ok, we're here. Spencer's here, Ian's here and I'm here."

Tala was thrashing around less now, and Bryan stroked the insides of his wrists with his thumbs. "We won't leave you." His head stopped moving side to side. "We promise. You're safe now."

All at once, Tala ceased all movements. A sad sigh escaped his lips as he relaxed, though tears continued to fall from his eyes. Bryan looked down at him, sadly, as he removed his grip from the boy's arms.

"He was dreaming about the Abbey, wasn't he?" Ian asked, depressingly.

"It would seem so." Spencer let go of the boy's legs.

Bryan leant down next to Tala and stroked his hair gently. It became an unspoken agreement that they would all stay in that room to keep an eye on their captain incase there was a repeat of what just happened.

It was half past eight in the morning and the Blitzkrieg boys were getting ready to be at the BBA centre at half past nine. A car would be picking them up in a few minutes. Neither Bryan, Spencer or Ian got any sleep after Tala's nightmare.

At the sound of knocking on the door, while drying his hair with a towel, Bryan answered it to reveal Kai.

"Shit, what grave did you crawl out of?" Kai smirked, however, it died down as Bryan sighed.

"Tala had a nightmare last night."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, a pretty bad one." Bryan walked in to the living room and Kai followed.

"He's had them before though, right?"

"True, but this was by far the worst. At one point we thought he was dying."

"Any idea what he was dreaming about?"

"We think it was the Abbey."

Kai looked sour as he growled.

"And what exactly makes you think that?"

"He kept grabbing his scars. All of them. And the screams..." Bryan had a haunted look in his eyes. "They were the same as we used to hear."

Kai shuddered and shook his head.

"So he's had a bad night."

"Yeah. So he'll probably be sleeping for a good while. Take care of him, ok?"

Kai smirked.

"You talk like you expected me to hang him over the balcony as soon as you leave."

"Hn, knowing you, I wouldn't put it past you."

Kai threw a pillow in Bryan's direction, who in turn caught it and smirked.

The Blitzkrieg boys soon said their goodbyes and left Kai alone in the flat with Tala. Deciding to check up on him, Tala opened the bedroom door and peered inside the room. It was dark with the curtains closed and Kai smiled at the sleeping nineteen year old in the bed before leaving him be.

Tala began to stir. Rubbing his head, icy blue eyes opened and stared at the wall. He frowned and sat up. He was in a bed? After a few seconds, his eyes widened as he looked around the room frantically.

Kai was in the living room, sipping some water and reading a newspaper when he heard the bedroom door open. Looking over the back of the couch, he smiled.

"Hey there, sleepy head. How are you feeling?" Kai stood and walked over to Tala, presenting his hand as he had learnt to do. "I hope I didn't wake you. I-"

Tala had not once paid attention to Kai's hand. Instead, his watery eyes stared in to Kai's. Kai frowned. "Tala? Are you alright?"

"K-K-Kai?"

Said teen's eyes widened and an expression of shock spread across his face.

"Gods, you talking!"

"How... how long have I been asleep?"

"I uh... I guess a few hours."

No, I mean... how long have I been _asleep_?"

Kai swallowed thickly, his eyes tearing up.

"Around eleven months now." He whispered.

"And... what about the Abbey? How did I get here?"

"We destroyed it and brought you back."

"Then why don't I remember any of that?"

Kai swallowed thickly again, his hands trembling.

"They pushed you too far, Tal. You broke down mentally and... he had brain damage."

Tala stared with his mouth agape. There was a moment of tense silence, before Tala's features softened.

"And you all looked after me?" He whispered.

"Of course we did! There was no way in hell would we admit you in to some mental hospital."

A tear escaped Tala's right eye as a smile formed on his lips.

"Then... I guess I'm back."

Kai rushed forward and embraced his ex-captain. They held each other close, letting any and all tears fall.

"Gods... we thought we lost you!" Kai pulled away, forcing back the sobs that threatened to spill out. Instead he smiled excitedly. "We have to call the others!"

Sitting Tala gingerly on the couch, Kai reached for the phone, punching in Bryan's number.

"Hello?" Bryan sounded tired.

"Bryan, it's Kai."

"Hey. Is something wrong?"

"Tala's awake!"

"... and?"

Kai laughed.

"No, I mean, he's _awake_!"

Bryan sighed irritably.

"Kai, what the fuck has gotten in to you? If you're going to freak out over something like that, we're coming home."

"Bryan, you don't understand! Tala's back to normal. He's talking and everything!"

"... Kai, this is some fucking sick joke-"

"Wait, here! Talk to him!"

Kai handed the phone to Tala, who was greatly amused by the conversation thus far.

"Bryan?" Tala's voice was weak and shaky.

"... T-Tala?"

"Hey!" Tala laughed, happily. "I'm back."

Tala heard Bryan shouting at someone in the car he was in.

"Turn this thing around, we're going home!"

"But sir-"

"Now!"

"What's going on?" It was Spencer's voice now.

"Yeah, what's with the shouting?" Ian interjected.

"Tala?"

"Yeah, Bry?"

"I'm putting you on speaker phone."

There was a bit of ruffling sounds before Tala could hear things in the car clearer.

"Hey, guys!" A fresh set of tears rolled down Tala's cheeks as he spoke to his team for the first time in over a year. Kai wrapped his arms around the red head, crying in to his shoulder as he listened to the Blitzkrieg boys' emotional conversation.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hey." Tala looked behind him to see that it was Bryan who spoke.

"Hey." He turned his head back to look over the city while Bryan closed the balcony door behind him.

"There really is no point in dwelling over the past, you know."

Tala clenched his fists on the railings. It had been another month since Tala 'woke up', but he was still incredibly pissed off.

"That's easy for you to say."

Bryan frowned.

"Well, if you keep talking like that, you'll just get angrier and angrier. There's really no point in stressing yourself out so much."

"Do I not have the right to be angry?" Tala spun around to face Bryan, absolutely livid. "He broke me, Bryan! He finally achieved his goal and I let him do it! The last thing I wanted was to be a burden on you three and I couldn't even do that right! So yeah, I'm angry! I'm upset, I'm pissed off, and I'm fucking ashamed of-" SLAP!

Tala did not manage to finish his rant as an equally infuriated Bryan slapped his captain hard across the cheek. Turning his head back, Tala looked in to his eyes, shocked.

"Don't you... don't you DARE say that again! Ashamed, Tala? What is there to be ashamed about? You should be proud! You risked you life for your friends! So what if you became disabled from the outcome? Did you ever think that you were the stronger one of us? Because you are! Actually enduring all of that! If anything, we are the ones who should feel ashamed! Not even thinking or too scared to do what you did!"

Tala's eyes softened.

"Bryan I... I didn't mean..."

"What, Tala? What did you mean? All we wanted was to have you back. You are the one that gives us strength! Although you gave us this new life, sorry to sound ungrateful, but it wasn't enough! After you left, we were miserable! So we devised a plan to get you back, this time to save you! Ash- ashamed? Gods, Tala!"

There was a tense silence as Bryan glared at his captain. Tala lowered his head and turned back around to look over the city.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "But... I still can't help but feel angry."

Bryan sighed and calmed down.

"Well, I guess I can't really blame you. It was the Abbey you were in after all."

"Hmm."

"You need to relax, Tala. There's a blading dish down the park. You wanna let your anger lose down there?"

Tala gripped the railings and shook his head.

"You know, I'm just frustrated more than angry."

Bryan smirked.

"That's not the first time I've seen that."

"Shut up." Tala blushed.

"Oh come off it. You just wanted to lose your virginity, but you highly enjoyed it, didn't you."

Tala became astonishingly red, rivalling the colour of his hair.

"You... you think too highly of yourself."

"Oh? So you were faking it?"

Tala did not answer. However, he was extremely grateful that the balcony door was closed. He would have died of embarrassment if Ian or Spencer could hear their current conversation. Bryan walked up behind Tala, making his heart race in his chest. Reaching out a hand, Bryan trailed a finger up and down the red head's spine, slowly. Though he did not move, Tala was trying desperately not to moan. "Playing hard to get, huh?"

Bending his head down, Bryan kissed along his captain's neck. Tala resisted the urge to melt in to the other's arms.

"Stop it."

"Why?"

"Be-because I said so." Despite his verbal protests, Tala had yet to move away from Bryan's touches. Knowing this, Bryan wrapped his arms around his captain's slim waist and pulled their bodies closer together, giving him the chance to nibble along the boy's neck. Again, Tala was fighting the urge to moan. Using this as a distraction, Bryan slipped a hand under the other's shirt and grasped a nipple, rubbing and pinching it softly.

Tala bit his lip and trembled slightly. He refused to give in and make any sound, making Bryan smirk. Wanting to take it a step further, Bryan lifted Tala's shirt, but it was this action that brought Tala back to his senses, forcing his shirt back down, roughly.

"Tala?"

The red head turned around, looking in to Bryan's eyes, while his own held a large amount of pain.

"There's... there's too many of them, Bry."

Bryan sighed. Of course, Tala was referring to the scars that now littered his body. Nodding in understanding, he embraced his captain and stroked his hair softly.

"Come inside. You're home."

Pulling back, Bryan smiled, as did Tala. Together, they walked inside and sat in the living room where Spencer and Ian were still modifying their beyblades. Tala looked around at each of his friends and smiled. For the first time, he felt as if he had a home. A home with his family.

**END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aacura: <strong>Aaaaaaaaand it is done 8D

**Tala:** Thank the gods for that! I htought you were going to leave me brain damaged forever!

**Aacura:** *glomps Tala* I could never do that to you 8D

**Tala:** Hn, I could see you trying!

**Aacura:** Aaaaany who, yes there will be a sequel, but unlike this one, it is not completed, but I will put the first chapter of it up soon 8D

**Bryan:** At least you updated faster in this fanfic that you have your others

**Aacura:** *flails* Be quiet you! Still! Even though this fic is finished, please read and review! I love reviews ^^ And keep a watch on my page for the sequel 8D Byyyeeeee!


End file.
